criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Final Attack
The Final Attack '''is sixth case in School, and sixth case overall in Metrocity. Previously... The Team got an invitation to a party hosted by school principal Timothia Key. Zvonimir Setil warned them that The One is going to kill the principal at the party. Plot '''The Team was at a party fully prepeard for the murder. As Timothia was giving the speech, she fell, her face became green and she died. The Team opened the investigation and David and The Player concluded that Timothia was poisoned. Matthias Bell calmed the situation at the party and announced that he is the next in the row for the principal of the School. He showed the piece of paper that confirmed that. He said he never wanted to be a principal, but if he must do it, he is going to be. Zoey Sillias' threath was found at victim's backyard. She said that she was defending her best friend against Timothia. Maya Gill Rach's hair was found in victim's drink. She said that she was giving Timothia red wine she asked for. Maya was arrested for suspicion that she commited the murder. Mid-investigation, David and The Player heard someone sneaking in the bushes. It turned out to be Christine Dill, old geography teacher. She said that she was spying the party and that she was jelaous of Marc getting her job. And lastly, Marc Rill turned up as a suspect after it was found out that he never wanted that job, but that Timothia made him take it because Timothia hated Christine. The team got a threathning letter from The One to stop investigating the case, but The Team ignored it. Zoey Sillias turned up to be the killer and The One. She said she started The Keepers to keep Christine at her job. She said if they fail, they would kill Timothia and that is what happend. She said that she regrets nothing. Upon arresting, Zoey shot David in his leg. He is badly injured. The Player that shot her arm and that The Player arrested her. Jane Poll senteced her life inprisontment. After the investigation was over, Zvonimir Setil came to the station and said that his family got some treathning letters in the last few weeks. He said that the treaths were about killing the whole family. He said that the writer was against their "tyranny" and that they must step aside. He said that his whole family is in big danger. The police agreed to protect them. After that, Matthias announced that this School is closing and is going to be wrecked and added that every district will get it's own school. Teachers can to whatever they want to do (they do not habe to be the teachers) and new ditrict will be built here and it will be family friendly. At the end, it was found out that Eugen Smith has escpaed from prision and that he must "finish the work" in Setil Fields, where Setil royal family lives. Summary Victim: * Timothia Key (found poisoned in her house) Murder Weapon: * Poison Killer: * Zoey Sillias Suspects Matthias Bell - new School principal Zoey Sillias - music teacher Maya Gill Rach - Croatian teacher Christine Dill - old geograpy teacher Marc Rill - new geography teacher Quasi-suspect(s) Zvonimir Setil - member of the royal family Crime Scenes Killer's Profile * The Killer has knowladge about poisons. * The Killer drinks red wine. * The Killer listens to turbofolk music. * The Killer is female. * The Killer has brown hair.